Another Valentine's Day
by Love-Live-Keep Secrets
Summary: He had expected him to dress casually, perhaps in sweat pants and a sweater. What he didn't expect was for him to be dressed in black jeans and a small muscule tee that not only complimented his skin but highlighted the enticing curves of his body. JAGAN.


**Another Valentine's Day**

Logan checked his reflection in the mirror for the last time, picked up his hat and coat from the bed before leaving 2J. After finally arriving at the lobby, James assisted him with his coat.

"Happy Valentine's Day," James said.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," he said in return.

James led him to the waiting limousine, opening the door for his friend then following him inside and taking his seat in front of him.

"The driver says that we will be arriving in fifteen minutes," James said, adjusting his jacket.

"Thank you," Logan replied. James inclined his head in response.

Arriving at their destination, Logan waited for James and the two best friends walked side by side inside the large fancy club. James their coats, handing it to the waiting attendant before looking around for Carlos and Kendall who had come early after saying they had a surprise planned. James led Logan down to the dance floor, smiling at the look of delight from him. He watched as Logan greeted his two other best friends and began mingling.

Tonight's Valentine's Day party was going to be an enjoyable evening.

James watched once again as Logan was led out onto the dance floor to dance once more. At most clubs, he would decline at least once during the evening a dance but not tonight. Tonight the smarter boy danced with every person who asked him. James smiled as he watched the smarter boy's newest partner dance him slowly around the party floor, his crooked smile widening as he laughed at something his partner said. When the music ended, his partner left.

James made his way over to where Logan sat, drinking a glass of diet soda. _Always so health conscious…_

"Enjoying yourself, Logie?" James asked, smiling at the expression on his friend's face.

"Definitely," said Logan. "And you, James? Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Logan.

"Yep," answered James. "Although, I can't recall ever dancing as much at any other party like I have tonight," added James.

"I noticed," said Logan. "It seems you have a contingent of admirers," he teased, referring to the large group of girls and young women who had actively sought out his The Face as a dance partner.

"No more than you," James replied, smiling at Logan's look.

"And speaking of an admirer, one is on the way," said James, pointedly looking at a beaming Latino as he made his way across the room toward them.

"Oh," Logan said, the look on his face one of slight disappointment.

"Is there something wrong? You usually love dancing with Carlos." James asked curiously, seeing the look on his friend's face.

"No, not really," Logan replied lightly. "I just requested a particular song and was hoping to ask you to dance with me," he said, raising a hopeful glance up at James.

James fought hard to keep the delight he felt at his statement from showing on his face. Instead, he smirked and said, "I think I may have a solution. Be right back."

Logan tilted his head, watching as James walked across the dance floor toward a group of young girls. Logan also noticed that Kendall was getting his freaky on with a hot redhead on the dance floor and it seemed like Carlos had settled for grinfing up against a generous group of women. He turned his head back to James. Stopping to speak to one of them, James offered his arm to his and escorted the young woman over to Logan.

"Logan, this is Selena. Selena this is Logan, the smart one of the band." James said.

Logan held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you Selena," Logan said, accepting the smile the girl gave his. Patting the seat next to him, Logan said, "Care to join me?"

"I would love to," Selena answered nervously, awed that she was speaking to one of the boys of Big Time Rush.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Selena?" Logan asked, wondering what James was doing singling out the girl to be introduced to him.

"Yes, I am." Selena said. "And you, you enjoying yourself?"

Logan smiled one of his crocked smiles, the one that made his deep brown eyes sparkle and his face reflect the young man he was, answering, "Yeah, I am. I love to dance and finding so many partners is truly a joy."

The party continued with Logan and James dancing with all those who asked. Eventually, Logan's feet began to hurt and he decided it was time to go home. The limousine ride back to the Palmwoods was quiet, Logan deep in thought. An idea had been tickling the back of his mind all night, and while he should ignore it, he decided to instead act on it.

Exiting the limousine and entering the Palmwoods lobby, Logan immediately walked to 2J, wishing Mr. Bitters a goodnight as he passed. James followed, after divesting himself of his coat.

"Thank you James," he said as he held the door to 2J open for him. "Join me," Logan said as James walked past him. James inclined his head in acceptance, before closing and locking the door.

James watched as Logan removed his coat, slipped off his shoes, picked them up and walked barefoot to his bedroom.

"James, would you please order us some wine and perhaps a snack for us while I change." he said from the bedroom.

"White or red?" he asked. He knew he often drank white but he preferred red.

"Red please," he answered. "And some fruit, cheese and perhaps even some chocolate. It's Valentine's Day after all," he added, his voice muffled a bit.

James's eyebrow rose a bit at this request but he placed the order. Ten minutes later, Dianna the new Palmwoods Assistant Manager, was wheeling in a cart complete with two bottles of Bordeaux, glasses ,various fruits, cheeses, and chocolates. He had lit a fire while he waited and he poured the wine into glasses before moving to stand by the window, glass in hand as he waited for Logan to come back into the room.

He was surprised when Logan did.

He had expected him to dress casually, perhaps in sweat pants and a sweater. What he didn't expect was for him to be dressed in black jeans and a small muscule Tee that not only complimented his skin but highlighted the enticing curves of his body and abs. James never knew back could be so alluring. He stared as he walked forward, picked up his glass from the cart and joined Logan by the window.

"I had fun tonight," he said, taking a sip of his wine, looking at James over the rim of his wineglass.

"So did I," James answered, taking a sip of wine.

The heat and view of Logan made his heart race and his desire increase. He needed to put some space between the two of them before he forgot himself and kissed the smarter boy. Valentine's Day or not, it wouldn't do at all for The Face of Big Time Rush to seduce the brainiest of the group, even if he was dressed as seductively as Logan was now.

Moving to the cart James, placed his wine glass down, picked up a piece of fruit, popping it into his mouth, trying to calm himself. He next picked up a chocolate chocolate, intent on eating it, but his movement was cut short as Logan gently took his hand in his. James watched, his hazel eyes darkening with desire as he slowly brought his hand up to his mouth, giving him time to pull away if he wanted to. When he didn't Logan opened his lips, and slowly closed them around both the chocolate and the tips of James's fingers.

James's gasped at the feel of his mouth on and around his fingers. His gasp quickly turned to a groan as Logan gently licked the tips of his fingers clean of all chocolate before releasing his hand. He stared as he slowly chewed the chocolate, his gaze never leaving his lips. He was brought back to himself when he felt a nudge against his lips. He looked down, seeing his fingers holding a similar piece of chocolate out for him.

"It's only fair since I stole your piece," Logan whispered.

James opened his mouth, allowing Logan to place the chocolate inside. When he moved to pull his hand away he captured it in his, and closed his lips around his fingers. The combination of rich chocolate and sensual Logan was incredible.

Logan's eyes slid closed as James laved and suckled his fingers. His knees felt weak and he swayed forward, grabbing at James's button up shirt to steady himself. He whimpered when he felt James release his fingers from his mouth. He opened his eyes, looking directly into the heated gaze of James before dropping his gaze to his lips then back up again.

James watched as Logan opened his eyes, looked into his, then dropped his gaze to his lips before returning to his eyes. His hands tightened on the lapels of his jacket, and he knew he should move away but any thought of moving was soon dismissed when his tongue slipped out to moisten his lips.

James kissed Logan. His arms went around him, he pulled him tightly against his body, and captured his lips in a devastating open-mouthed kiss. He tasted of wine, chocolate and something indescribably Logan.

He was heady, thrilling, addictive and incredibly sexy.

James knew he should stop kissing him, but he couldn't. If he did he was sure he would fade from existence. Logan was as necessary to him as breathing. Nothing mattered but kissing him.

Logan's head was swimming, his knees were weak, and he was sure if James released him he would sink to the carpet, a boneless heap. His hands moved from James's lapels to his shoulders, his arms tightening around his neck. He pressed himself tightly against James, reveling in his kisses.

He tasted of wine, chocolate and dark, sensual nights. He was heady, thrilling, addictive and incredibly sexy.

Logan knew he should stop kissing James, but he couldn't.

But soon kissing wasn't enough, and Logan pulled his lips away from James's. James tried to capture his lips once more.

He didn't want to stop kissing him.

"We need…" Logan began, moaning as James breathed in his ear. "Need …" he gasped as he felt James tease his earlobe with his teeth before he suckled and kissed that spot behind his ear. "James…" he pleaded, tilting his head to give him better access to his neck. "James... please," he begged, trying to speak but finding words difficult. He needed for James to stop kissing his for just a moment. He pushed against his shoulders.

James felt Logan push against him. His blood raced through his veins, desire flooding every cell of his body. Part of his brain wanted to ignore his actions but another part of him, the part that placed his safety and feelings above all others forced him to react to his pushing. He knew it would almost kill him if he retreated from him. He didn't know if he had the ability to be able to walk away from Logan if he changed his mind. He allowed him to pull away from him, loosely holding him as he warily looked down at his.

"Bed James. We need to go to bed," he said breathlessly. James stared down at him, surprised. But before Logan could utter another word, he lifted Logan up into his arms, carried his into the bedroom and to the bed.

He gently lay his down on the bed before pulling away. Looking down at the beauty below him, he asked only one question.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said.

That answer sent James into a frenzy of movement. He undressed quickly, unashamed at how hurried he appeared. All that mattered to him was the man laying before him. Once free of all his clothes he knelt on the edge of the bed.

Logan watched as James all but threw his clothes off. Any other time he would have laughed at his messed up hair, but right at this moment he didn't feel like laughing. What he felt right now was uncontrollable lust, love and desire for the man undressing before his. As he revealed his body to his hungry gaze he felt his member begin to twitch and bend uncomfortably in response to the clothes he still wore. Not wanting anything between himself and James, Logan pushed his pants and boxers off his body before rising to his knees, and pulling his tee up up and off his body, tossing it and the pants on the floor.

He was now as nude as James, and when he knelt on the edge of the bed he pulled James toward and onto him, reveling in his heat.

James groaned at the feel of Logan's naked body next to his. He immediately captured his lips in a drugging kiss, his hands caressing his skin as he kissed him. Soon his lips and tongue were following the same path his hands had been exploring.

He kissed every inch of his skin, his tongue tasting the snow colored skin that covered Logan's body. He lost himself in the taste and texture of his soft chest, enjoying the gasps, and moans that escaped Logan as he sucked on his nipples. He relished the soft skin of his abdomen, as he traced a path from one ab to another. His scent filled James's senses as he nudged opened Logan's legs to delight in the intimate scene, taste and feel of his member. His cries of pleasure filled his ears as James devoured every intimate inch of his member as possible.

Logan was delighted by James's explorations. Every touch and kiss fuelled his desire until all that mattered was James and how he made his feel. His intimate exploration of his member brought him rapidly to one orgasm but he knew one would not enough. Logan needed to feel James nestled inside of him, driving him to the brink of ecstasy and over. He needed to feel love.

Pulling at his shoulders, Logan urged James to move up and onto him. He captured his lips in a devastating kiss. He smiled when he heard James's deep groan as he teased himself by circling his member against the head of James's erection. Soon, though, it was him who was moaning as he felt James grab his buttocks in his strong hands, tilt his hips and slide slowly into him.

James panted as he slid into Logan's tight hole. He felt incredible around him. His breath caught when he felt his walls contract, and squeeze him tightly.

Logan moaned as he felt James slide into him. He was large, and the heat radiating from him caused his breath to hitch. Finally, he was fully inside. He could feel how his walls grabbed at him, pulsating around his hard flesh. He unconsciously squeezed him, and he whimpered at the intense pleasure he felt when he did. He repeated the action, this time with conscious effort, and James thrust into him, causing his to whine in response as James hit his prostate dead on the first time.

The feel of Logan intimately squeezing him robbed James of any control. He was soon thrusting fast and hard into Logan. He met each of his hard thrusts with ones of his own, tightening his muscles rhythmically against him. Each drove the other into a frenzy, feeding the lust, desire and love that they felt for the other.

Every nerve in Logan's body was firing, feeding the intense fire that soon threatened to engulf him. He knew he was close to coming and James moving his hand down to rub Logan's newly hard member wasn't helping. He was teetering on the knife edge of intense pleasure. His body thrust uncontrollably against James's, seeking that elusive caress that would send him into the abyss of pleasure. Finally, a particularly hard thrust combined with a quick caress of his member caused his body to explode in ecstasy, tossing his into the pleasurable abyss, as he shouted James's name.

Logan's orgasm onto James's hand triggered James's. His back arched, his hips stuttered, his neck tightened as he thrust hard into Logan, emptying himself into his clutching channel as he groaned his name.

Minute passed as they slowly recovered. Finally, James was able to roll off of Logan and onto the bed. He pulled the covers up and Logan into his arms, kissing his hair softly. Logan settled comfortably against James's chest.

As the clock chimed midnight, announcing the end of another Valentine's Day, the two lovers slipped into sleep, more than satisfied with their Valentine's Day.

**The End.**

**So... what did you guys think? Review!**


End file.
